The Corruption And Demise
by Vincent Henry
Summary: When both worlds human and digimon are in the state of war. Digimon losing trust in the humans and the other way around. 3 digimons and 3 tamers, will change everything, even the way of life.......
1. Chapter 1 and 2

_My first chapter!! Hope you guys like it!!_

Chapter One Part One: The Myth/Legend

Long ago, digital monsters, also known as digimons, lived together in harmony with humans, also known as tamers. The world was at peace and everyone had a digimon of their own, until one faithful day. Darkness emerged from the waters and the sun became black as night. Alphamon appeared out of the sky and yelled to the world.

"Digimons leave your tamers! Join me and together, we will make the ideal world! The world of digimons and digimons only." Alphamon told the digimons. The digimons scared as most, ran away with their tamers towards the digital world, leaving Alphamon as ruler of the world. The few that stood up against them, were known as the digi-destined, protectors of the digital world, and their own. In the end, the tamers were victorious, but there was a cost to be paid, their lives. They sacrifice themselves to defeat Alphamon and to restore the harmony between the digimons and humans.

A year after the digital world had been restored, everything was back to the way it use to be, but not everyone. The humans, lost their respect to the digimons and the other way around. They broke out in a war and soon, the two worlds were corrupted with war and hatred. All the digi-destined's work had been for nothing, giving up their lives for nothing...

But there is a new hope. A light of hope. There are three digi-eggs in the middle of the digital forest. The eggs didn't hatch for over hundreds of years and are protected by an invisible force. The eggs, are suppose to hatch when they encounter their true tamer. Their tamer, the digi-destined.

Chapter One Part Two: The Beginning

The wintery mix of snow and hail covered the destruction left from the last battle not so many days before. Henry Carol, a high school student sat down onto a flat rock. Henry was a smart child, but he was also strong. He always had black bed head hair, matching his dark eyes. He wore a black sleeveless hoodie, and a pair of dark blue jeans with holes where the knees were. His face was gentle, but he was tough and strong. He had a black spiral flame tattoo on his left arm, and a straw bracelet on both of his risk. His attitude was the worst thing about him. He didn't want to get close to anyone, or have a relationship with anyone, like friendship. He didn't want any of it. He knew, he was always going to be alone.

Henry sat there, just waiting for something to happen. Looking at the digital gate with guards surrounding it. Bored out of his mind, he knew only one thing to do, explore the area. True the city was destroyed from the battle that had happened about a few days ago, there was still hope somehow. He had hope in the digimons, but somehow, he could never say those words. As he stood up, he tripped over something hard and smooth. As he fell, the object started to glow like a star and the light was blinding. Henry closed his eyes and dropped to the ground and listened for a bit. There wasn't any sound anywhere. Henry than opened his eyes, little by little and saw, what he thought was a pineapple. He looked at it confused and than picked himself up. He picked it up and turned it around to see a face that looked at him. Henry stared at it. _It has to be a digimon..._ Henry thought to himself. _Just has to be..._

"Hello, I'm Popomon, who are you?" The digimon asked Henry.

"Henry..."

"Nice to meet you!" Popomon said happily, smiling. "I'm glad to meet my tamer!"

"Shhh..." Henry said, covering him up. The guards looked at him, as he walked away from the guards. "You don't want them to hear you..."

"Why?" Popomon asked with a low voice.

"Due to the war..."

"What is war?"

Henry couldn't believe it. The digimon didn't even know what war was. "Nothing, never mind..."

Popomon started to cough and cough and than a necklace popped out of his mouth and landed within his left palm. "What is that?" He asked Henry with his eyes opened widely.

"I don't know..." Henry said putting Popomon down onto the snowy ground. Popomon enjoyed himself and started to play in the snow. Henry put on the necklace and than blacked out. He was somewhere else now, he was in a white room. Nothing was there. "Hello?"

"I've been waiting for you..." A gentle voice echoed.

"Who are you?" Henry asked, looking around.

"There are people waiting for you. People of every kind...Just wait, you and your team will be reunited again..." The voice disappeared.

"What?! What are you talking about!? Answer me!" Henry opened his eyes as if it was a gun shot. He was flat on the ground, his head in the snow. Seeing Popomon just staring at him. "Something is going to happen, just something Serph..."

"Se...rph?" Popomon tired to repeat. "Is that my name?"

"Yes it is Serph. Now quickly hide, the guards might look for you."

"Yes sure!" For the first time, Henry smiled. Enjoying himself, he picked up Serph and started to walk to the remains of his house, waiting for the event to happen. The event that the sweet, gentle voice had told him, that voice...


	2. Chapter 3

_Yeah! Chapter 3 is finally here! :D_

Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End

The night was calm, quiet, and starlit. The moon raised high upon the ruins of the city, covering the city in darkness. The digital gate was heavy guarded throughout the day. The guards stood there, with their guns ready to fire at any moving objects in the area. Each and every guard looked identical to each other, each with camouflage and a green army hat. Each had a scanner over their left eye, gaining data, and looking up data on people that have been seen.

Henry and Serph sat there quietly, time seemed to be thin, all was quiet. Serph felt strange, nervous even. Electricity burst out of the gate, zapping each and every guard, knocking them to the ground. Henry watched carefully, like a bird looking for an opening for its prey.

"Poison Cobwebs!" A voice shouted from the digital gate. Webs flung towards the fallen guards, trapping them to the ground. Henry and Serph watched carefully, a digimon was appearing from the gate. "Hahahahahaha!" The digimon revealed itself. It was Dokugumon!

"O, no..." Serph said, terrified, backing up to the wall. "Not now...not again..." Serph was nervous, acting strangely about Dokugumon. "Not her..."

"What's the matter?" Henry asked him as he continued to look at Dokugumon. The spider-like digimon was laughing and shooting webs everywhere, making it her domain. "Your just a fresh digimon, you don't have memories of the other digimons."

"I know, I'm not suppose to, but I have memories..." Serph said. He was confused with himself. Memories of things that happened a long time ago, probably they never happened. "Probably nothing..."

"Okay." Henry answered concentrating on Dokugumon. "Serph, do you think you could beat her?"

"I'm not sure...she is a champion, and I'm only a fresh digimon..." Serph answered. "I have a bad feeling about this though..."

Just as Serph was going to continue his sentence, Dokugumon started to shout. "This area will be our new home! We will start here, and we will continue on towards the ends of the human world! KoDokugumons come!" Little Dokugumons started to appear from the digital gate. They were behind her, waiting for her commands. "Take over this area! Find the remaining humans and crush them!"

Henry stunned of what she said. The KoDokugumons nodded and they spread across the area, all in a group of 20-40 each. There were thousands of them, continuing to swarm from the digital gate. "Lets go..." Serph agreed with him, but just as they were about to run, a KoDokugumon spotted them, hanging from the side of the wall.

"Some of them are over here! I repeat! It is a human and digimon!" The little digimon shouted. The others stared at him and than at them. They were all shocked at the combination of the two. "Digimon tamers!" With that, all of the KoDokugumons charged at them. "We must kill them!" All of them shouted, chasing them as they ran.

"O crap..." Henry shouted. Running down the pathway, with hundreds of thousands of KoDokugumons chased after them. Poisonous webs shot after them, missing terribly. "This is bad..."

"I know...We have to get away from them..." Serph shouted back, tears in his eyes. "I wish I could do something..."

Henry saw his tears and stopped, turned around and held a fist at the KoDokugumons. A light started to burst from his body, a black dancing light. He clenched his hand and a digivice appeared into his hand along with a necklace. "I won't let you come any closer..." He growled at the KoDokugumons. They all stopped and stared at him. There was a fairly large space in between them. Serph started at him. Such bravery, and determination, he envied that. "Time to take this seriously!" He placed his other hand on top of the digivice. "Digisoul Charge!" Energy bursted out of the digivice and blasted into the air. Slamming down from the sky, and hitting Serph.

"Popomon digivolve to...Frimon!" The new digimon jumped out of the light and stared at the digimons. "Time to fight!" The Serph shouted out to them. "Tail Slap!"

"Venom Blast!" The KoDokugumons countered. Just as the two attacks were going to collide into each other, gun shot was heard and the KoDokugumons all splat. Henry turned behind him to see his older brother, Vince, laying on the ground with a machine gun in his hands.

"Go! I'll take care of them!" Vince shouted. Signaling them to run. Henry turned to Serph, he looked ready to fight, but than again, the could be some trouble with this. "GO NOW!"

Henry and Serph looked at each other, and than ran down the path. "Thanks!" Henry shouted as he ran past Vince.

"Don't mention it! Just go!" Vince shouted, taking his gun and continue shooting the other KoDokugumons. Each of them exploded into green slime, splattering everywhere. But than, a shadow was cast over him. He looked up and than Dokugumon appeared above him, slamming on top of him. Taking her claws, she thrust them into Vince's head.

Henry heard the scream in the distance and turned back. They were at least a mile away from where they were from. "Vince..." He said softly. Something had happened, he knew it. His skin was pale white, as if he had seen a ghost. "Why..."


	3. Chapter 4

_Yay!!_ _Chapter 4 has arrived!!_

Chapter 4: Flash Back

Vince and Henry

Henry and Serph hid under a fallen ruin, with a hole covered with fallen rocks and part of the ceiling. They sat in the basement, as rumbles and screams were heard from the outside world. The small dim light that lit up the room, making it look dark and depressing. Serph sat next to Henry, asleep from all the excitement. Serph has changed in size, but his personality stayed the same. Henry looked up at the ceiling above them and closed his eyes. Memories traveled through Henry, making him tremble. The memory, that memory that hurt Henry so much, was the day they first met.

"Henry! Get the table set!" Mrs. Carol shouted. Henry's mother was a bit smaller than he was, about 5 foot 9. She had shiny black hair that reached down to her waist, and clear beautiful eyes along with a sweet gentle voice that people had envied. Henry was only six years old, and everything was peaceful. Petal, a Floramon that his mother had, was cooking along side her. Henry stood up from his room and walked towards the dinner table, his dad sat on the couch, reading the newspaper. His dad had short black hair, with calming blue eyes. His voice was rough, and his body was muscular. Unlike his mother where she was slim. His digimon partner was Nook, a Digitamamon. Henry was the only one without a digimon for some odd reason, all the other kids in the neighborhood had one except him. "Henry, where are you?" His mother asked from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Henry replied, rushing towards the kitchen. Taking five plates and bowls, along with spoons and forks, he placed them onto the table. Turning on the lights and placing the mats, he began to put on all the eating utensils for that night, but unaware, they were going to have a visitor. He rushed back into the kitchen to take a plate with piles of freshly cooked chicken wings, a bowl of vegetable soup, a bowl of steaming hot rice, and a plate of orange slices and grapes. Mrs. Carol walked towards the dinning room and smiled.

"Nice job, Henry." She added to her smile. As she did, the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that is..." She walked towards the door with Petal behind her. The doorbell rang again. "Coming." She said sweetly. She opened the door to see a strange, about a few years older than Henry, bursting through the door.

"You got to help me." He begged as he got himself off the floor. Mrs. Carol looked at him with fright and Mr. Carol stood up and watched. All was silent, nothing disturbed the awkward silence. "Please..." He begged.

Mrs. Carol bent down to him and grabbed his head. "Tell me, what is the matter..." She whispered ever so gently into his ear. Henry watched, standing there, uselessly. He didn't know what to do.

He showed Mrs. Carol his arm. It was filled with cuts from the shoulder down to the palm. "They won't stop...they just won't..." He cried, his voice was low and painful. "They destroyed Alexander...they destroyed him, turning him into data..."

Mr. and Mrs. Carol was shocked. Who in their right mind would destroy a digimon, along with his tamer. "Who are they?" She asked him.

"The V.T. Gang..." Venom Tamers was their full gang name. They were known world wide, for their cruelty to others, not only that, but they stole data for some odd reason. "They ambushed me and now they looking for me..." He cried.

Mr. and Mrs. Carol nodded and Mr. Carol went out the door. "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright..." She said, standing up without throwing him to the ground. "Just relax..." She walked out soon after along with Petal and Nook. The door slammed after them.

The mysterious boy looked up and saw Henry. They stared at each other, just staring at each other, endlessly. There was a tension between them, something strong, something Henry has never had before. The silence got intense and everything was calm.

"Rain of Pollen!" Petal's voice was heard from outside.

"Nightmare Syndrome!" Nook's voice was also heard.

Bikes were heard, screeching to a stop. Mrs. Carol's voice was heard from outside. "How could you do that to an innocent child...how?" She asked their leader.

"We did it because that kid deserved it." The leader of the V.T. replied. His voice was rough, crisp, and angry. Henry walked up towards the window and looked outside. The motorcycle's lights enabled him to see anything. The gang had about the same digimons other than the leader. "Myotismon, kill those two!"

"Nightmare Claw!" Myotismon shouted. The strike hit Petal straight on, and her colors started to fade. Paralyzing her. He laughed wickedly. "How pathetic, a digimon that couldn't even defend herself. How does she think she will defend her tamer?"

Mr. Carol, got angry. "How dare you do that to Ashley's digimon...how could you..." His fist got tight and started to glow. "Digi-soul charge!"

"Digitamamon digivolve to...HolyDigitamamon!" Nook shouted. "Kevin, don't worry, I think I could handle them..."

"Digi-soul huh? I heard of it, I just didn't think you guys would have it..." The leader said. Digi-soul was given to some people, not everyone, they are born with them. Others were born with crest and some weren't born with anything other than a digivice. "Myotismon, digivolve!"

"Myotismon digivolve to...VenomMyotismon!" His laugh was wickedly evil. "Crimson Mist!"

"Holy Dream!" The two attacks canceled each other out, with a big burst of wind.

The fight continued but Vince and Henry were finally talking to each other. Henry has finally met someone who he could relate to, someone that knows how it feels to be left out. Vince, he never had any parents, but he was born with a digi-egg by his side. It turns out Alexander was a DoKunemon. Vince started to talk on and on about his life so far, he was only ten, but yet he had so many adventures. He had traveled across the USA, starting from San Jose, California to Raleigh, North Carolina, where Henry lived. He seemed many different kinds of digimons, but they all ended up wanting to fight DoKunemon to test their strengths or something like that. Henry's family was the first to treat him with kindness and that sort of stuff. "So, what happened..."

"Those guys, have been chasing me ever since I got into the city. They wanted DoKunemon's data and they wanted me to keep quiet about it, but I couldn't let them and that lead to a big fight." He said. Henry brought some band-aids for him to place on his cuts. The two guys continued to talk to each other, and time seemed to stop.

Meanwhile, Ashley sat next to Petal, and hugged her tightly. "Come back to me..." Her voice whispered into Petal's ear. "Please come back to me..." She repeated. Petal started to move and her color started to come back. Ashley smiled and than turned towards the V.T. Her husband was fighting the leader, so she would fight the others. There were about six of them, each with a BlackKingNumemon. "Petal, warpdigivolve!"

"Floramon warp digivolve to...Blossomon! Poison Dream!" Petal shouted, spewing a poisonous gas out to the V. Tamers and their BlackKingNumemons. "Spiral Flower!" Petal swirled the gas around her, striking the enemies along with the poison.

After several hours, the fighting stopped. Vince and Henry heard the motorcycles rush off, leaving the house lawn. Henry and Vince looked at the door from where they sat. The wait was horrible. Did the V. Tamers destroy his family's digimon, or did his mom and dad defeat the V. Tamers. The wait was soon over when the door burst open and his mom appeared with his dad in her shoulders. Petal appeared, but Nook wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"What happened?" Henry asked his mother, as she placed him onto the other couch.

"Nook was destroyed...your father is unconscious..." She took a deep breath. Her eyes were watery. Nook was a great lost to the family. "I'm not sure if your father will be the same again..." As she said that, Petal walked up to her and gave her a comforting hug. "At least we didn't lose you either..." She whispered. That night was a sad and terrible one. No one spoke during dinner, but Vince got to stay over.

Henry took a deep breath from where he sat. So much had changed since than. The war between the digimons and humans, but he couldn't help but wonder what was all that data for. He just continued to look up at the ceiling. Serph laid in his lap, sleeping soundly, like a baby. Henry smiled a bit. Twelve years after, the day before the war began, a digi-egg fell from the sky and landed within the bushes in front of the house. Dad picked it up and the egg started to glow and so did his hands. Digi-soul flowed through the egg from Dad's hand. The egg hatched and digivolve quickly into Digitamamon. Nook remembered everything that had happened, and Dad was so happy that day. The family was reunited, but than the next day, the family was destroyed, he was one of the last of his family, and Vince, he was considered family. Now he was all alone, he was the last of his family. "Alphamon..." He whispered into the air. Serph, moved around a bit.

"Alphamon...The leader of the Digital World...Is coming back..." Serph said, as he slept. Sleep-talking. "The day of his rebirth...is...January 8th..." Henry sat there stunned at those words. January eighth was his birthday, and the anniversary of the death of Alphamon, the day the eight tamers defeated Alphamon.

_Mom, Dad, Vince, Petal, Nook, what is going on here..._ He thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5!! Hooray!! :D_

Chapter 5: Singing In The Rain

Outside of the ruin, Dokugumon was sitting on her newly added throne made of spiderwebs and wood. The KoDokugumons were all lined up, waiting for a command, while the digital gate was heavily guarded. The throne sat in the center of town, while the digital gate was in the west of the town, where Henry and Serph hid for protection. Thunder clouds roared as they approached slowly towards the town, the wind blew hardly, making a loud howling as it flew through the passages and paths. Thunder was heard and louder and louder it came. Soon, the rain came pouring down, splashing the land.

Serph awoke from his sleep and looked up at Henry. He smiled a bit and than he heard the thunder. He jumped up, and screamed running around in circles, and hiding under a fallen desk. Henry couldn't help but laugh, he was only a kid who didn't know much of the world. Henry walked over to him, and grabbed him gently. He was shaking violently, full of fear, yet wonder. "What is that...?" He asked slowly.

"Thunder." Henry replied, whispering a bit.

"What is thunder...?" Serph asked. He had stop shaking for a bit and listened carefully at what Henry had to say.

"Thunder is kind of a..." Henry didn't know how to put it. "Lets just say that thunder is what happens when the sky is angry at us."

"Why is the sky angry?" Serph asked him right after Henry had finish his sentence.

"At all the things that humans and digimon alike did." He laughed at himself. He didn't think ever, he would lie to his digimon partner, but he can't be scientific, that will only bring confusion and lots of other stuff.

"O, okay." The rain poured down like a monsoon. Harsh, icy rain, covering the entrance, making the ruins the only dry spot in the city. Thunder stuck frequently, over and over again.

Than something happened, screaming was heard from the distance. Explosions were heard after them. Henry walked slowly towards the entrance. The screams were closer than he had expected. He peaked outside to see KoDokugumons, running with fear, ignoring they saw anything, they just ran.

"Missile Crash!" A voice said in the distance. Three missiles swept towards the KoDokugumons and exploded, leaving nothing but ashes in their places.

"Nice job Swept!" A girl's voice was heard. Henry walked out of the ruins, with Serph behind him.

As the two, came closer to the cheering, they laid low and watched from a higher place. A girl with the digimon, Missimon.

"Alice! That a great strategy!" The Missimon cheered.

"I know, but you were the one that executed it right!" Alice cheered. Alice had long flowing blonde hair. She had blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore black sleeveless shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans with a gothic skirt over it. Her skin was soft and her voice was sweet. She was at least a few inches shorter than Henry, and she had a black umbrella with her. She had a pony tail and a small black ribbon on it. "Swept! You're the best digimon partner a girl could ask for!" She cheered. "Now..." She pointed to where Henry and Serph laid. "Fire..." She softly said.

"Missile Crash!" Two missiles were shot from Swept. Coming closer and closer to the two.

"Tail Slap!" Serph jumped into the air and slammed his tail into the two missiles, causing them to drop to the ground. Henry stood up behind him.

The girl, Alice and her digimon, Swept, looked at the two with a calm face. They both soon smiled. "Finally other tamers!" Alice shouted. She ran up to Henry and gave him a hug, knocking him to the floor.

"What do you think your doing?!" Henry said, pushing her away.

"Welcoming you!" She replied. "That and..." She stopped moving, making Henry stop. "You're the first other human I've seen in a long time..." She said quietly. Her voice was depressing than. Than she changed her mood. "But yay!! Another tamer!!" She continued hugging him. "So, what's your name?"

"Let go of me first and than I'll talk!" Henry replied.

"Aw...but that would ruin the moment." She said. "I already know that you know us, hiding in that spot wasn't very smart."

"I know, but that was the closest location..." He said. Alice let him go and Henry stood up. The rain was making his clothes heavy and making the ground turn soft and mushy. "Let's go, there is a dry place over there..."

"Okay!" Swept shouted. "I hate the rain, it is so...depressing..."

The two tamers followed Henry and Serph, and entered the ruin building, and sat down. The lights were still on, and extremely dim now, you could hardly see anything. Thunder stuck again, and the girl squealed a bit.

"Um...first of all, how old are you?" Henry asked her.

"I'm..." She paused for a second. "I'm 15..." Her voice was quiet. She seemed depress or sad about something. Than her voice changed again. "Well you know my name, now I want to know yours!"

Henry sat there, nervous about the girl. She had crazy mood swings and could attack him at any moment. "Well, I'm Henry and that is..." He pointed to Serph who was playing with Swept. "That is Serph."

She smiled a bit. They remained silent for a few minutes, the rain was rushing down, splashing a lot louder than it usually was. Time seemed to stop. The two sat there in silence, and stared at each other. Than a voice was hear.

"What do you mean they aren't here!" It was Dokugumon. Her voice was creepy and violent. "I want you to hunt them down and bring the four to me!"

"Yes ma'am!" A couple of KoDokugumons' voices were heard.

"When you want something to be done right, you have to do it yourself..." Dokugumon said. She walked in front of the ruins that the four had been in. She just stood there. Henry, Serph, Alice, and Swept, stared at the entrance. What was going on? If Dokugumon wanted to come in, than let her, but why did she want to just stand there. Was she waiting for something?

Than a mysterious voice was heard out of nowhere. "Dokugumon, have you completed the mission?"

"No, not yet."

"I understand that the two tamers were discovered today."

"That is true."

"That disappoints me..." There was a long pause before the voice continued. "Destroy them..."

"I understand sir."

"I'll send two more digimons your way."

"Yes sir..."

The voice disappeared and Dokugumon's voice was sad.

"Two new digimon...he doesn't trust me to do this job..." She said sadly. She than turned around, leaving everyone in shock. She was going to enter! They all thought. Henry turned off the light and rushed everyone into the corner, and they sat there, waiting. "Might as well dry off before the two digimon come..." She walked into the ruin and sat there, in the center of the floor.

This was bad. They couldn't escape anymore! Six KoDokugumons gather around the entrance of the ruin and Dokugumon was in the center of the floor! They were trapped like a fly in a spider's web. No escape. Than a digital portal opened in front of them. The gate was covering them...for the time being. Two digimons stepped out of the gate and Dokugumon stood and bowed to them.

"Good evening, BigMamemon and Asuramon..." She said nervously.

Asuramon sniffed the air and smiled wickedly. "I scenes humans in the area. A bunch of them..."

"That is true. This is a human city, due to that, it is infested with humans." Dokugumon said. Nervous a bit. Those two digimon were strong, but knew nothing about the human world.

The three began to talk over the mission and everything. The portal had closed, and the group tried to get out, but always failed somehow. Either there was something in the way, or they will be too close to them. Than, Serph needed to sneeze. "Ah...Ah...Ah...Achoo!!" Serph sneezed. The three digimon turned away and saw nothing but darkness. Henry's hand was over Serph's mouth as they huddled in the corner, trying not to be seen.

"Now, I swear, I've heard something." BigMamemon said.

"And the scent of humans are strong in that corner...Fire Crystal Shiva!" Fireballs went into the corner and lit up the space as it explored just above their heads. "Humans!"

"And Digimon!" BigMamemon shouted. "Big Smiley Bomber!"

"Run!" Alice shouted. The group dashed out of the building, and ran towards the digital gate.

"Come back here!" Asuramon shouted. "After them!" The KoDokugumons chased after the tamers along with the three digimons.

"This is bad, this is very bad..." Henry turned to Serph.

"Tail Slap!" A couple of KoDokugumons were transferred to data.

"Fire Crystal Shiva!"

"Venom Blast!"

"Big Smiley Bomber!"

The three attacks charged at Serph. "NO!" Henry shouted. He punched BigMamemon as he dived in for the attack.

"Missile Crash!" Swept shouted, shooting a couple of missiles at the two other attacks, hopefully canceling each other out.

Henry's fist was glowing with digi-soul and his smile was wicked. "Digi-soul charge!"

"Frimon digivolve to...Leormon!" The new digimon came out of the glowing light.

"How pretty...Swept Digivolve!" She shouted, putting her crest into her palm, she raised it into the air.

"Missimon digivolve to...Commandramon!"

There was two rookies now. The KoDokugumons disappeared without a trace and there was only a champion, and two ultimates. The odds weren't in their favor.

"Two puny rookies! Ha!" Asuramon laughed. "Not enough power to defeat us!" Just as he was going to attack, the mysterious voice came again.

"BigMamemon, Dokugumon, you are needed back in the digital world. Another human gate has opened. Asuramon, finish the tamers and bring them to me."

"But master..." Asuramon said. BigMamemon disappeared along with Dokugumon.

"I have sent those two back into the digital world. You may finish the mission. Destroy the tamers if you would like." There was a laugh and the voice disappeared.

"Now, it is time to dance! Multiple Faces! Fire Fist of Shiva!" The two attacks came at them. Separated by the flames from the faces, and now fighting off the flames from his fist.

"This is bad, this is so bad..." Henry said, as Serph followed behind him. "Serph, attack him!"

"My pleasure!" His voice was different and he seemed to mature a lot more from just digivolving. He wasn't the same Serph as a few minutes ago. "Leo Claw!" He jumped into the air and sliced his claw down Asuramon's back.

"You to Swept!" Alice shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" Swept ran up to Asuramon, avoiding the flames from his fist. "Strike Claw!" The slash brought Asuramon to the ground. "That should've done it." The two digimon started to walk back towards the tamers.

Laughing, Asuramon got up, without moving a muscle, he just got up. "How pathetic..." The two digimon turned around, but it was too late. "Fire Fist of Shiva!" The two digimon were slammed to the ground, flat on their faces, with ashes on their back. Henry and Alice rushed to their digimon, and tried to help them. "Digimon with human tamers are nothing but weak. They need their tamers to do everything for them. They aren't strong, but weak!" Those words made Henry angry.

"Your wrong...Digimon with tamers aren't weak, they grow, they are stronger than you will ever be..." Henry's body started to glow with his digi-soul. "NOW DIE!" Henry charged at Asuramon and slammed his fist into his left face. Asuramon fell to the ground with a bloody nose.

"Fire Fist of Shiva!" He shouted, shooting flames from his hands.

"That won't work again!" He punched his fist into Asuramon's fist, making a loud crackling sound. "Serph!"

His digi-soul flew into Serph's body, making Henry, fall to the ground out of exhaustion. Serph and Swept stood up. "Henry!" Serph shouted. He was angry. "DIE!" Serph shouted, running towards Asuramon. "Leo Claw!"

"DCD Bomb!" Swept shouted.

Alice amazed at what power Henry held, felt useless. She didn't have a digi-soul, all she had was a crest. She grabbed it and clenched it. It hung from her neck, and a tear fell from her eyes. "Henry, Serph, Swept..." She felt useless. She looked at her crest, the crest of love. "I love you all..." She meant it too. She had a crush on Henry ever since she saw him. Swept, she had him, when no one else did, and the other way around also. Serph, was so kind to her, and everything. Her crest started to glow, and Swept felt a powerful urge.

"Leormon digivolve to...Liomon!"

"Commandramon digivolve to...Sealsdramon!"

A dance of love, destruction, and hope was held there. The flames of hatred, and claws of hope, and the spear of justice. The fist of destruction, and the crest of love. All was held there...

_NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Okay, so I have to end it here, so yeah, I'll do the next chapter soon!! I have to leave now, and I want to post this chapter, since well I thought it was very good. Well thanks for the people who reads this!_


	5. Chapter 6

_This is continuing from where I left off in chapter 5 ;D_

Chapter 6: Asuramon's failure

Liomon and Sealsdramon, the champion form of Popomon and Missimon. The two champions up against the ultimate digimon, Asuramon. The tensions rose, and the air turned thin. A mysterious fog appeared, covering the area, hidding Asuramon from the two digimons. Henry laid flat on the ground, exhausted. Alice sitting next to him, the tried to stay hidden, with the help of the fog.

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." Asuramon's voice was heard but from every direction, not just one. Serph and Swept worried a bit. They backed up into each other and watched carefully, in the fog for a moving figure of some sort. "Fire Crystal Shiva!"

"Watch out!" Serph shouted. Running up across Swept's back, he jumped into the air, above where the attack came from. "Thunder of the Kings!" He came down to the ground, and the fog vanished. Nothing was there. "Show yourself!"

"Pathetic digimon..." Asuramon's voice said, echoing through the fog. "Fire Fist of Shiva!" The flaming fist charged at Serph from behind.

"Not so fast!" Swept shouted, appearing out of nowhere. Spinning his spear, he canceled out the attack.

"Thanks..." Serph told him. "But in this fog, he could be anywhere..." Swept walked around the place, but nothing was there. Just fog, and more fog. "Asuramon is being a coward..."

"That is true..." Swept told him. "I think it is time for a change in scenery..." The two looked at each other, and a small smile appeared on their faces.

"Thunder of the Kings!" Lighting flew from his mane, and zapped the fog, bit by bit, making the clear area, grow a bit more.

"My turn!" Swept shouted. Spinning his spear, he created winds, fast enough to push the fog away.

As the fog cleared, bit by bit. Asuramon remain hidden. He stood on top of a tower, smiling down upon them. "So that is their plan...Too bad it is going to fail..." A smiled wickedly and jumped down into the remains of the fog. "Multiple Faces!" Flames spew out of the three faces and it quickly spread across the fog. Soon, encircling Swept and Serph within it. Slowly, Asuramon started to walk towards them, his figure still hidden within the fog, but the flames, will show his true self. The flames burnt brightly, sending black smogs into the air, covering the fog before them.

"He could be anywhere..." Swept whispered.

"I know..." Serph replied.

Soon, Asuramon started to appear. Three of them. They all came out of the fog and stepped into the flames, all three.

"Three? This would explain a lot..." Swept softly said.

"I know..." Serph quickly replied to him. The three Asuramons, stared at them. Knowing that they were their main targets. "This is really bad..."

Than a gun shot was heard from near by. One of the three Asuramons were shot in the chest and a hole was left, making blood ooze out of the hole. The Asuramon fell to the ground, and turned around. It was a guard, who was shaking a bit. The Asuramon fell to the ground and vanished into data. One of the other two, charged at him.

"This is our chance! Critical Strike!" Serph shouted, going for the Asuramon, just standing there. The Asuramon was stunned by confusion and fell to the ground quickly.

"Death Behind!" Swept shouted, bring his knife, he went in front of the charging Asuramon, going after the guard. Before the Asuramon could do anything, the knife dug into him as he ran closer to the guard. Blood dripped down the blade and fell to the ground, while some was all over Swept's body. The Asuramon took a deep breath and fell to the ground, vanishing as soon as he fell.

"Human! You shall pay!" That was the Asuramon's last words. "Mark my words, you shall pay!"

"Shut up..." Swept said, as he walked away from the two. The guard was trembling in fear. A bit of blood on his face, he ran away from the fight. "The worst kind of human, not knowing the consequences, when he decides to do something stupid without a proper plan...Just stupid..." Swept looked at Serph, he was holding down the remaining Asuramon down to the ground with his claw.

"Critical Bite!" With that, it all ended. Asuramon's head was ripped off the body, and he vanished into data. The two walked towards each other. "Are we finished..."

"I guess...Now where are Alice and Henry..." The two walked around, to find nothing. No one was there. But as they made their way into an alley way, filled with the strange fog, they saw it, a digi-gate, opened, sending fog into the area. "O no..."

Asuramon walked with an evil grin on his face, dragging Alice and Henry with his hands, he walked into the room. It was extremely large, like a church room, but more depressing and wicked. The pillars were spirals and the ground was filled with black tiles and gravel. There were mirrors that reached up towards the ceiling, that had no light coming through them. The only thing in the mirror was just purple, and black swirls, just moving against each other, over and over again. A throne sat in front of them, in front of a large statue of Alphamon. A figure wearing a monk's robe sat there, his face hidden within the darkness. Everything in the room was dark, except for the little light that came from the mirrors.

"Asuramon, did you bring it to me..." The figure asked. His voice matched perfectly with the face from the other times, talking to the digimon, Dokugumon, BigMamemon, and Asuramon.

"No, but I brought the tamers." Asuramon said.

"I didn't ask for the tamers..." He said calmly. Asuramon knew he screwed up big time. "I even sent you reinforcements for you to finish...So, tell me how didn't you succeed this mission?"

"Sir, you must understand. There were guards, and these two tamer's digimon, they were all there..." Asuramon told him.

"I don't accept failure..." The man interrupted. "I don't accept it..."

"Please sir. I'll do anything for you to forgive me..." Asuramon begged. "Please sir. Give me on more chance."

"No." Those words stuck Asuramon through the heart. The man moved his hands and in an instance, Asuramon was on the ground, gasping for air and help. Within a few seconds, he stopped moving, laying flat on the ground along with the unconscious tamers. "Serves you right..." He laughed wickedly. "Guards!" Two Indramons appeared from the large gates. "Take the tamers into the dungeon...I'm sure, they will be in great use later on..." The two Indramons nodded and grabbed the tamers, throwing them over their shoulders, they walked away, closing the gates behind them. Asuramon vanished into the air shortly after and his data flew all over the room. The man raised his hand showing his palm. The data rushed towards the palm and was drained into the man's body. "Asuramon, you were the worst servant a man could ask for..."

Serph and Swept were in the digital world, just outside of a huge black castle. They all degenerated into their rookie forms, which was bad. They hid along the rocks in front of the castle. A black cloud swirled around the top of the castle, the very top point. Their tamers, were in there somewhere, and by the looks of it, the castle was heavily guarded.

"This is bad...so bad..." Serph said. "We need to get in there, but the digimons there are mainly Ultimates..."

"I know, we can't do anything yet...We just have to wait..." Swept replied.

"Wait!? But for all we know, our tamers could be dying right now! Who knows what could be happening right in there!" Serph exclaimed. He was worried about Henry.

"I know, I want to do something, but just think, if we are caught, than we could might as be turned to data."

"I don't care! I need to help them, Alice and Henry!"

"So do I, but think about it, if we do something drastic, we may put their lives in danger also..."

"I know what you mean..." A voice said from behind them. The two turned around to see someone standing in front of the sun, his shadow overcasting them along with something on his shoulder. "That is why, we might as well go..."

_Introducing a new character next chapter!!_


	6. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 is here!! :D_

Chapter 7: The Great Escape

Serph and Swept looked up at the shadow. It was a human and that person had a digimon with them. The sun was directly over the human's head, so they couldn't tell if it was a he or she. But for sure, there was a digimon with the person. The person moved closer to them and than their identity was revealed. It was a girl with shiny black hair, smiling at them. Her eyes were light blue and her face was gentle and happy. Her skin was tan a bit, and she was about 6 feet tall, a bit shorter than Henry. She wore a flower apron, a jade necklace, a light blue long skirt, and a white sleeveless shirt. She wore white gloves and a red hair clip shaped as Hello Kitty's face. She smiled at the two, and her digimon came out and smiled at them.

"Hello, sorry for that. I'm Jenny, Jenny Nguyen." Her smile was graceful as she reached out her hand for a hand shake. "This is my digimon, Gem." She smiled as her digimon, Fufumon, jumped off her shoulder and landed in front of the two other digimons.

"Nice to meet you!" Gem exclaimed, happy as she could be.

Swept and Serph looked at each other. They didn't talk to them for some while, it was quiet.

Meanwhile, Henry and Alice were thrown into a dungeon cage. Henry woke shortly after their were thrown into the dungeon, after the guards had left. Henry yawned a bit and stood up. He was confused, they weren't in the city anymore, they were in a different place. The walls were made of bricks and stones, all had cracks in them and were movable. Vines were everywhere, as far as the eye could see, tangling with the cage's rusty old bars, and parts of the wall. Torches were hanging along the narrow strip of wall placed before every cage. There was a small bench, that hanged from two chains. The dungeon was dark, lonesome, and depressing.

"Where are we..." Henry asked softly. The flames flickered and danced as Henry stood at the cage bars and just looked at the spiral stair case that was in front of him.

"We are in the dungeon of the great master..." A voice said.

Henry turned around and looked into the darkness that was around the corners. An Apemon came out of the shadows. His fur was brunt, his face was beaten, and his voice was filled with sorrow. "The great master...?"

"The Great Master, soon to be ruler of the digital world. The Great Master has these powers that could control the digital world, along with kill digimon, control them like a puppet, and revive digimon. He is basically a god in this world." Apemon said. "He is the strongest so far, not to mention his guards. The Ancient Warriors, The Royal Knights, even the Devas work for him."

Henry was speechless. The Great Master seemed to have a lot of power, not to mention his guards. The Ancient Warriors, warriors that control the elements. The Royal Knights, some of the strongest digimon in the face of the Digital World. The Devas, the digimon that follow the Chinese Zodiac, each balanced of power, except when it is the year of that animal.

"I know what your going to do, your going to try to escape. Don't..." Apemon said, returning into the shadows a bit.

"Wait...Why?" Henry asked. "Why, have you given up?" Henry just knew that Apemon gave up already. He gave up hope, gave up to see the digital world again. Henry didn't sound like himself anymore. More like his father or mother. "Just tell me..."

"After many times of trying, I don't see the need to. It will all end up the same, defeat, torture, and suffering..." Apemon disappeared into the shadows and Alice started to wake.

Henry knew, that something had to be done...

Outside of the castle, Serph, Swept, Gem, and Jenny, were discussing a plan. Since Serph and Swept couldn't digivolve, it was up to Jenny and Gem to stall the guards, and make sure that they didn't get caught. The plan seemed to be flawless, perfect would be a better word, but than everything changed as a piece of paper floated by.

"Huh? What's this?" Jenny picked up the piece of paper. "Does it happen to be that your tamers are Alice and Henry?" Serph and Swept nodded. "Than this is bad. We only have until moon raise."

"Why?" Swept asked her, snatching the piece of paper from her hands. "O no, your right...They are going to be killed tonight..."

"This is really bad than!" Serph exclaimed. "Change of plan, Jenny, we will go find our tamers, while you guard the door to wherever they are. Got it?" The three nodded. "We're going to raid the castle..."

The sun was high up in the air, the heat got intense and unbearable. The wind rushed by the four, as they hid among the rocks, waiting for the front gate guards. They were just standing there, Vajramon was one of them, the other was a Volcdramon. They stood there, as if they were just waiting for something to happen.

"No use, I doubt that they would move..." Serph whispered softly. "But there is a way, we need to distract them for us to go through." He turned towards Jenny. She nodded. "Let's go than..."

"Gem, digivolve!" Jenny shouted, the guards looked their way. A bright light was shining around the stone.

"I got this one..." Volcdramon said, walking their way. Serph and Swept moved quickly and ran towards the gate, without being seen.

"Fufumon warp-digivolve to...GinRyumon!" With that, the battle started between a champion digimon and an ultimate. Vajramon, laughed a bit.

"This isn't going to be any competition..." He than turned towards the gate to see Swept and Serph, almost going in. "Stop them!" He shouted. "Tera Blade!"

"O crap..." Serph said softly. Both jumping out of the way, the attack burst the gates opened with a huge pillar of clouds and dust raising into the air.

"Chatsuramon stop them!" Vajrimon shouted, running towards the gate. Chatsuramon stood in front of the gate, growling at the two rookie digimons. "Tera Blade!"

"Shuvabojana!" Chatsuramon shouted. The two attacks basically flung Swept and Serph into the air. Wounded.

Than, Gem jumped across the sky, and Jenny grabbed the two digimon and they entered the castle, landing on Gem's four feet, they began to run, they didn't know where but run.

Volcdramon came behind Vajrimon and Chatsuramon. "This is so bad...She is stronger than I expected..."

"She was just a diversion..." Vajrimon said. "Just a diversion..." The three stood there. "The others will handle them..."

In the throne room, the great master laughed a bit. "So they think they will find their tamers...I'm going to make it easier for them...Indramon! Bring me the tamers!" Indramon nodded. Following behind him was a Unimon.

Walking down to the dungeon, footsteps were the only things heard, nothing but that. Indramon walked towards the dungeon cage where Henry and Alice were placed in. Indramon looked in, no one was there. Indramon gasped and took the keys and opened the door. Unimon stayed out, incase of an ambush.

Indramon carefully stepped into the cage, soon in the center. No one was there. He was already nervous. He had failed the Great Master and couldn't take his mind off of the Great Master's common punishment, death. He turned around and than something dropped on him.

"Metallic Fur!" It was Apemon. Henry and Alice ran out of the cage, but stopped by Unimon.

"Solar Ray!" A Centarumon jumped out of the other cage and pinned Unimon to the ground. "Go now!"

Henry and Alice nodded and ran up the stairs, running at full strength, they came out of the dungeon in about a couple of minutes. They entered a large room, filled with statues of the Ancient Warriors on top of pillars. There were hundreds of doors on the side of the walls, probably filled with digimon, working for the Great Master. Henry and Alice slowly made their way through the great big room, making sure not to make a sound. But than the doors bursted opened and a digimon came flying across the sky, landing in front of them. A girl tamer was with it along with Serph and Swept.

"Swept!"

"Alice!" The two were reunited, hugging each other, they looked at the girl.

"Who are you?" Alice asked her. Henry was with Serph, looking at the doors. They were all opened a bit, and you could see eyes, just looking at them, glaring at them.

"I'm the girl who just save your ass..." Jenny replied. She was a bit of a tom-boy at times and had quick mood changes. "And I'm Jenny!" She smiled a bit.

"Strange..." Henry said softly, Serph laughing a bit.

"Well either way, Swept, from now on your name is going to be AK, just like AK-37 or something like that. I was in the dungeon and I didn't remember why I named you Swept, so yeah, I wanted to name you AK from now on!" Alice smiled. Swept was now excited, a new name.

"Okay! From now one I'm AK!!" AK laughed a bit. Than there was a clapping sound behind them.

"Bravo, bravo, bravo..." The clapping stopped and Indramon and Unimon came out of the dungeon, with Apemon and Centarumon with their hands.

"Master." The two bowed down. Vajrimon, Chatsuramon, and Volcdramon came through the gates and bowed also, as they entered.

"Now that your reunited tamers, lets have some fun..." The Great Master's smile brought shivers down the tamers' spine, it was creepy. "Ancient Warriors, awaken from your stones, release your might and wrath on these tamers!" The stone pillars started to shake, and than soon it collapsed down to dust, making clouds surround them. "Vajrimon, Chatsuramon, Volcdramon, Indramon, and Unimon, disappear..." The Great Master waved it's hand and than they disappeared, vanished without a trace. "Now, let the battle begin!" He laughed. There were footsteps and than laughing. Henry, Alice, Jenny, Serph, AK, and Gem looked at each other, back to back, staring out to the dust clouds, shadows started to appear, they were all laughing, was this the end?


	7. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the late chapter post!!_

Chapter 8: Separated Battles

The clouds of smoke began to vanish and the digimon appeared, the Ancient Warriors, one by one, took a small step forward, making Henry, Alice, and Jenny, taking a step back, until their backs collided with each other. Serph, AK, and Gem, standing in front of them.

"Digivolve AK!" Alice shouted out to him.

"Commandramon digivolve to...Sealsdramon!" AK was now a champion, standing tall next to Gem, also a champion.

"Serph! Your next! Digi-soul charge!" Henry's fist glowed with his digi-soul and he slammed it into his digivolve.

"Leormon digivolve to...Liomon!" Serph growled angrily.

"You think you could defeat us like that?" AncientSphinxmon laughed along with the others. "I eat digimon like you for breakfast." Taunting them as best as he could.

"Seriously, what are you thinking?" AncientKazemon exclaimed. "I'll tell you, you weren't thinking."

"Without the proper power, you are weak little insects..." AncientBeetlemon added, laughing a bit.

"Time for the battle. AncientBeetlemon, AncientKazemon, and AncientSphinxmon, fight of them. The rest of you, follow me, we have plans to discuss." The Great Master said. The other seven disappeared with smoke, the remaining three laughed a bit.

"We'll fight, separately, I'll fight the boy, he seems like he is ready to fight someone...and I'm interested in his abilities..." AncientSphinxmon said. Darkness swirled around him, along with Henry and Serph.

"Ah!" Henry disappeared into the darkness hearing his name being screamed from the two girls.

"I'll take the girl with the blonde hair..." AncientBeetlemon said.

"You always had a weakness for blondes...I'll take her..." AncientKazemon said, with a small smirk. The wind blew, swirling around her and with Alice.

"Ah!!" Jenny disappeared with the passing wind, right after AncientKazemon disappeared. Her name was heard, with a loud shout from Jenny.

"Looks like it is just you and me..." AncientBeetlemon said softly. "Let's go..."

"No! Don't..." Jenny started to run towards the door, with Gem behind her.

"Why do they always run?" AncientBeetlemon asked himself. Lightning struck him, making him disappear out of sight, and than the same thing with Jenny, they all disappeared from the room, not a sound was heard.

_End of Chapter_

_NOTE FROM AUTHOR: I know this is kind of a short chapter, but o well, I did this at 12:01 am so yeah, a bit tired. I was just bored so I decided to make a chapter. For the next 3-4 chapters, it is all fighting or the Great Master and the Ancient Warriors._

_Thanks you o_


	8. Chapter 9

_The first battle!! :3_

Chapter 9: The Sorrow of Darkness

Henry opened his eyes weakly, laying flat on the floor with Serph standing in front of him, growling into the swirl of darkness. Henry stood up, slowly, feeling horrible and wanting to fall. They stood on top of a large platform, in the middle of nowhere. Darkness just surrounded the area, swirls of them, black, dark red, and dark purple. The atmosphere was depressing, and lonesome.

"Where are we..." Henry asked softly. Looking around for AncientSphinxmon. They were all alone on the platform, standing there, in the middle. The platform, had trees, grass, caves, boulders, and hills. The moon stood above the center, shining brightly down upon them.

"We are, where I call, the dimension of darkness..." AncientSphinxmon walked out of a dark bubble, swirling up from the ground. Serph growled ferociously at him, standing his ground, protecting Henry. "Isn't it beautiful..."

There was a long silence between the three, not a word was spoken. The moon stood there, watching the tension raise. AncientSphinxmon stared at the two calmly, while Serph glared at AncientSphinxmon, waiting, watching for a single chance to attack. The silence soon ended.

"Dark Blast!" AncientSphinxmon shouted, blowing a huge orb at them. Serph pushed Henry down to the ground as he jumped out of the way. "Necro Eclipse!" AncientSphinxmon shouted, firing at Serph. Serph was running around AncientSphinxmon, looking for the perfect chance to attack, but Serph underestimated AncientSphinxmon. "Necro Eclipse!" Shooting a few inches ahead of Serph, Serph ran into the blast and was thrown to the ground. Standing tall, AncientSphinxmon took his paw and thrust it down against Serph's rib cage. "Do you feel the pain?!" His eyes were blood-shot, pushing it harder and harder down against Serph's rib cage. Sending out screams of pain, Henry ran towards AncientSphinxmon. Jumping as high as he could, he came down like a meteor, slamming his fist into AncientSphinxmon's face, causing him to move away from Serph.

Henry's knuckle began to bleed, along with the blood, there was the digi-soul. Henry's face was dark, but you could see his angry, exerting out of his body like the heat from an active volcano. A sense of darkness was taking control. AncientSphinxmon made a small smile as Serph got up and stood besides Henry.

"Well, looks like I've done my job..." AncientSphinxmon laughed. "Now time to continue our fight...Necro Eclipse!"

Serph jumped out of the way, but Henry didn't. "HENRY!" Serph shouted, jumping back, but it was too late, the blast collided into Henry like a speeding bullet. But than something happened, the attack went into two directions. Henry's bleeding fist was deflecting the attack. "What the...?" Serph asked softly. Something had happened to Henry, and by the looks of it, AncientSphinxmon was pleased. "YOU! Critical Strike!" Jumping into the air, and crashing down against the ground, missing. AncientSphinxmon disappeared before he got hit and than reappeared behind Henry.

"The sweet sorrow of darkness has invaded this boy's mind...He is under the control of the darkness now..." AncientSphinxmon said softly. Henry just stood there, like a puppet, waiting for a command of some sort. "All those painful memories of his life, how he was alone, how he was sad, have all come back, rushing into him, like a sponge absorbing water. Just wait until he can't take it anymore, see what happens than..." AncientSphinxmon laughed. "But for the time being, let's go...Dark Blast!"

Serph disgusted of what AncientSphinxmon just said, jumped into the air, crashing down in front of Henry. "Wake Up! Snap out of it!" Serph shouted in front of him, crashing him into the ground. "Fight it!"

"He won't listen to you...The darkness that had invaded is in control. You are just a distance voice, that is canceled out of the screams." AncientSphinxmon said calmly. "Henry, be a good boy and attack this digimon..."

"Henry wouldn't do that." Serph snapped. "Henry wouldn't hurt his digimon partner without a fight." As soon as he said that, Henry's fist collided into Serph's face. Being pushed back a couple of inches away, Henry came running back at him. Henry's eyes were black, empty, and filled with sorrow. "Wh..." Before he could even say one word, Henry came towards him again with his fist. "Snap out of it!" Serph shouted as he was in the air. Henry jumped and punched Serph in the chin. Serph crashed to the ground, as for Henry, he landed on his two feet. Tears flooded his eyes, and for an instant, Henry was back to normal, and than reverted back, ceasing the falling tears.

"The darkness that lives in all of us, rages to find a way out, rages to find a way to control. Like a virus, trying to dominate the human and digital world." AncientSphinxmon boomed, his voice was loud and angry. Black clouds swirled above him, as if they were dark memories, coming back from the past. "Let it bathe you, and ease you soul, than let it control you."

Serph fell to the ground, as if a huge weight has been placed on top of him. His life seemed to be drained from him, happiness, and his courage seemed to be drained from his body. The only thing that was there, the only emotion there was sorrow.

Henry stood there, fighting inside, like how Serph was fighting. Falling to the ground, Henry couldn't handle the suspense was killing him. On his hands and knees, his left eye was normal, his right eye was pure black. Than something happened, Henry fell to the ground, blood slatting in front of him from his right eye, falling backwards onto the ground. He placed his hand over his right eye and he felt a warm liquid running down his hand and when he moved it, it was a pile of it, running down his hand, forming a puddle beneath his hand. Henry was fighting it, fighting the sorrow, until he broke free, but there was a side effect. Since he was within the darkness so long, he had to give up a price. He was now blind, blind in his right eye.

"Serph!" Henry shouted, running towards him, tripping over a large rock, falling to the ground in front of Serph. "Don't lose yourself..." A puddle of blood was now forming underneath of him. From his right eye and his right knuckle.

Serph's eyes went into shock, forcing himself off, and shaking off the sorrow, he was fully back, unlike Henry. Flat on the ground, just laying there, as if he was unconscious. "HENRY!" Serph shouted out of anger. "Time to end this battle..." He glared at AncientSphinxmon.

"The worlds I never thought you would say..." AncientSphinxmon gave a little smirk. "Necro Eclipse!"

"Critical Strike!" Serph shouted, jumping into the air, charging down at AncientSphinxmon. Direct hit! AncientSphinxmon couldn't run away as fast as the strike. "Thunder of the Kings!" His mane was charged up with electricity, that flew everywhere.

"Dark Blast!" AncientSphinxmon shouted, shooting a dark orb at Serph. Serph jumped into the air and brought AncientSphinxmon to the ground, zapping AncientSphinxmon. "Ah!" AncientSphinxmon shouted, ash was on him from the thunder zapping him.

"Critical Strike!" Serph shouted, slamming his claw into AncientSphinxmon's chest. There was a cracking sound, as if AncientSphinxmon's rib cage was being crushed.

Letting out a short screech of terror, he broke free from Serph's grip, growling a bit. "Dark Blast!" AncientSphinxmon shouted, shooting the dark orb, at Serph. The attack came straight on, directly hitting Serph.

"No!" Serph shouted. "Critical Strike!" Slashing the orb, slashing it in half, the attack was canceled. "Time to end this!" Serph charged at AncientSphinxmon, but before he could manage to hit him, AncientSphinxmon disappeared from sight.

"Let's finish this battle next time...Right now, I have something else to do..." AncientSphinxmon's voice laughed. His voice was in the distance, echoing from a farther distance.

"Coward!" Serph shouted out, but AncientSphinxmon couldn't hear him. "Dammit..." Serph said softly. The arena seemed to stop moving and than swirled. Becoming a blur, they seemed to disappeared. There was a blinding light, and there stood, a statue of AncientSphinxmon. It cease glowing, black and than blew up into millions of pieces. A voice than spoke softly.

"AncientSphinxmon was defeated..." It was the voice of the mysterious voice, it was the Great Master, it was the sweet voice from before. "AncientSphinxmon's data shall transfer to you digivice as of now..." A strand of data flowed from the broke statue and clashed with the digivice.

Serph confused of what had happened, looked at Henry. He was knocked out cold, there wasn't a pile of blood anymore, but his clothes were stained with it. His eyes were closed and his right fist was clenched. There wasn't any bandages, but it looked like everyone was healed.

_Something is really wrong..._ Serph thought to himself. _Something is really wrong...Alice, Jenny, I hope you don't end up like Henry..._

End of Chapter 9


	9. Chapter 10

_Weee!! Chapter 10!! :3_

Chapter 10: New Rivals Clash

Alice Vs. AncientKazemon

Alice awoke with a fright as if it has been some kind of dream. She stood alone, in the misty fog that surrounded her. Her clothes filled with dirt, she brushed them off, and looked around. The sun was barely seen and everything was greyish. She walked, slowly, looking around, both her hands clenched together, over her heart.

"AK! Where'd you go? AK!" She shouted, worried a bit. She was alone again, like before she met AK. She was an orphan, over the years, no one adopted her, no one wanted her, no one would even look at her without disgust. She wondered why though. She was avoided by other kids, and was left out a bunch of times. Never had a digimon partner, never had a friend of some sort, she always sat on her bed, and lost herself in thought. She was in the state of depression, she knew a lot of things that other kids didn't know, she was special, unique, and had an IQ of 220. But her genius came with a price, isolation. The thought made a tear fall from her eye, landing into the ground, with a loud splash. Looking down at the ground, she was now standing on a trail, but just a minute ago, she was walking on cement. She looked up, a sign was put up;

_The life you knew, doesn't exist in this world_

_Besides this sign, there should be a crossroad_

_Pick carefully_

_The left lane will give you a different childhood_

_The right lane will keep your life the same_

_The choice is yours, change who you are_

_Or stay the same..._

Blurred writing was at the bottom, not being able to see it, Alice looked at the left lane. _"A normal life, a life of friends and parents..." _She than turned towards the other lane._ "The same life..."_ The decision was hard for her. If she had a normal life, she would be giving up everywhere she had right now. AK, Henry, and Serph, they were all important to her. While their travels, they seemed to all connect, bonded and everything. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she had a regular childhood, how could that affect her today. _"No, I'm going to stay the way I am!"_ As soon as she thought that, the lanes started to disappear, along with the scenery, the mist vanish and with a blink of an eye, she was somewhere else. She stood in the middle of a meadow of flowers, and trees, and fairly large rocks.

"Looks like you made it..." A voice said behind her. She quickly turned around to see AncientKazemon, sitting on top of a rock, with her left leg over her right. "I thought it would take forever before you should arrive." She laughed a bit. "For a genius, you sure look clueless." She taunted Alice, laughing a bit.

"Where is AK? Where is he?" She asked her with a harsh voice, glaring at her. There was a complete silence, the wind blew harshly towards them, howling at Alice.

Fiddling with a flower, AncientKazemon replied. "I don't know..." She chuckled a bit. "All I do know, is that it's my mission to destroy you..." She dropped the flower and charged at Alice. "Rainbow Symphony!" A rainbow colored beam blasted at her, with AncientKazemon coming in closer. The beam missed into right in front of her, making a blast so big, that it blew Alice back towards a tree standing behind her. Alice quickly ducked and AncientKazemon appeared, her rapier, slammed right into the tree truck. "Smart little girl, when they said you were a genius, I didn't expect you to be that much of it..."

"Looks can be deceiving..." Alice replied with a small smile. _"Seeing how she is stuck, I say it will take her a minute before she breaks free, AK, where are you?" _She thought to herself. Running towards the rock AncientKazemon was sitting on, she noticed something. The flowers, were growing in front of her very eyes, growing at an extreme rate, soon only her upper body was showing.

"Not everything here, is reality...I control the habitat here!" AncientKazemon said, appearing before her. "Nothing in this dimension is really real, you can't tell what's going to happen, the outcome is always different..." She laughed a bit. "Like these flowers, they aren't suppose to grew thorns or meant to be roses, but I could all change that in a snap." AncientKazemon snapped her fingers as she said snap and the flowers quickly changed into roses, with thick large thorns. Alice was trapped, the thorns were on her, blood was running down her arms and legs, tears were falling from her gentle eyes. "See how everything is in my control, and just like that, your going to be destroyed, a slow, painful death..."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Alice looked up, there was Sealsdramon. Dropping out of the sky, AK had his javelin pointing down on top of AncientKazemon, and threw it down. AncientKazemon laughed a disappeared with the wind, appearing on the rock she was on before, a couple of feet away from Alice. The javelin was a couple of inches away from Alice and AK landed in front of it. He grabbed the javelin and stood there, cutting the flowers. Alice was amazed of the speed, she didn't even catch the first sign of movement from the arm. "Alice, go..."

"No...Not without you..." Alice replied, they were whispering softly. "I'll stand and fight..."

"Have it your way than..." AK whispered. He knew that Alice would be in a disadvantage here, since this was AncientKazemon's dimension, she could bend reality and make fantasy real. Not only that, but AncientKazemon was also very clever, just like Alice, they were both geniuses, and they both try to hide it from others. "AncientKazemon! You are a genius also, are you not?"

There was a bit of silence. "Yes, that is true."

"Than why do you serve The Great Master, if you could easily outsmart The Great Master?" AK asked her, shouting from where he was standing.

"I don't know, something about The Great Master, makes me want to stay..." She blushed a bit, but not showing any sign of weakness. "Rainbow Symphony!"

Pushing Alice out of the way, AK jumped into the air and vanished as he land into the roses. "This is sad, you aim was way off..." Alice said. It was true, the blast came over their heads. AK was hidden among the flowers, and Alice was standing in open view.

"_They think they could truly outsmart me...That is sad..."_ She snapped her fingers and all the roses started to wither away. "This technique of yours isn't going to work. You think that you could distract me, and than your digimon is going to attack me. A fairly simple plan..." AncientKazemon turned, to see nothing but withered flowers. "Nice, your digimon is hidden with the withered flowers..." She snapped her fingers again, the flowers grew and a gas came out of it, a purplish gas that was thick and slowly moving.

"AK get out of there! It's poison!" Alice shouted, there wasn't a single sound made. Alice climbed on top of a rock, above the poisonous gas. "AK! Get out of there!" A couple of tears fell from her eyes.

"Pathetic, such a defeat." AncientKazemon laughed. "Wind Gazer!" Storm clouds started to roll in, swirling around in circles, over her head. Controlling it with her rapier, she swung it towards Alice. The storm clouds formed a small tornado, absorbing the gas. The wind blew harshly as the tornado came closer and closer to her, but Alice stood tall.

Alice remained there, on the rock, just looking through the tornado, and at AncientKazemon. "Now..." She whispered softly, as the wind picked up her words and swept them away.

AK jumped from behind her, and entered the tornado, unseen by AncientKazemon, the tornado continued to swirl.

AncientKazemon continued to laugh. "This is the end my darling! One genius will stand today, the other shall fall!" The tornado, started to move uneasily, moving side to side, not on the straight line AncientKazemon wanted. Swinging her rapier again, the tornado started to move straight, but than did the same thing again. "What!?"

Than in a blink of an eye, the rapier fell from her hands and when into AK's. AncientKazemon turned around sharply, and was kicked in the rib cage by AK. She collided into a tree, next to Alice. AncientKazemon was defenseless without her rapier, she was variable. She sat there, under the tree, with her back on the tree truck, as if she was knocked out. As AK approached her, he heard a small snickering.

"Nice job, didn't expect that, but did you expect this?" She snapped her fingers and the tree's roots exploded from the ground, tying him to the ground. "You can't outsmart me that easily." She grabbed her rapier, and smiled. "Almost forgot, your javelin..." She looked at him, it wasn't there. "Where is it?" She asked him in a kind voice. "I don't want to have to hurt you...but if I must..." Her voice was rough.

"It's right behind you..." AK said with disgust.

"Okay, that is how your suppose to treat me, if you don't want to be killed, but either way, your going to die with your pathetic tamer..." She said softly as she slid her finger across AK's face.

"Pathetic tamer huh?" Alice said. The javelin was in her hand, standing behind her. She swung the javelin. AncientKazemon jumped out of the way, but the main root was cut and the whole thing fell apart.

"Something told me that was going to happen..." AncientKazemon said. "And I didn't even get to have fun with your digimon yet...O well...Rainbow Symphony!"

Alice toss AK the javelin and he began to twirl it. The beam clashed into the javelin. Alice ran across the field next to the beam, running towards AncientKazemon with a knife. "Time to end this!" Running up to AncientKazemon, she slashed the knife against her rib cage, and stopped the attack. Blood was drawing from her side, like blood that was flowing down from Alice's arms. Than Alice fell to the ground, she lost so much blood, she fell to the ground.

"Shit, I have to end this soon..." AK said, staring at Alice that had fell to the ground. "Death Behind!" With a blink of an eye, he was gone. AncientKazemon jumped out of the way, but it was too late. The knife slid across the bottom of her foot, blood was running down from it. "Death Behind!" Again and again, each time, either there was a small cut, or a large deep on, depending on which way AncientKazemon ran. After the 20th slash, AncientKazemon couldn't take it anymore. Blood was running from her face, down to the bottom of her feet.

"How could I lose to such a predictable technique?" She asked weakly. If she healed herself, than what would be the good, she had lost too much blood and it would take time for something like that to happen, for her to take back in all her lost blood and her wounds to be healed. But that time, she would've also been dead.

"Because, you've gone too cocky, over confident that you'll win..." AK answered. AncientKazemon smiled a bit.

"That is true...But at least I know one thing...That the Great Master is..." Before she could continue her last sentence, she vanished into data.

"The Great Master is what?!" AK shouted, the scenery went white and there stood a statue of AncientKazemon. It than shattered into pieces and a mysterious voice came again.

"AncientKazemon has been defeated...With that, I shall award you with AncientKazemon's data..." A strip of data came out of the statue and clashed into Alice's digivice. "Data transfer completed." The voice disappeared.

AK turned to Alice, and picked her up a bit, her wounds were healed, they stopped bleeding and she seemed to be back to normal.

"_Something is wrong, but who was that?" _AK asked himself...

End of Chapter 10


	10. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11!! :3_

Chapter 11: Thunder Gem

Jenny Vs. AncientBeetlemon

Jenny opened her eyes to see herself, laying on a sandy beach, pushing herself up from the ground, she rubbed her eyes, thinking it was some kind of dream. The ocean was sparkling and the sunset was vibrant, the colors were so vivid. She turned around, to see a tall brick wall, with trees and vines growing around it. She could easily get herself over the wall, the sandy beach stretched for hundreds of miles, with no houses in sight. "Where am I?" She turned her head around. "Where's Gem?"

The wind rustled, and than mysterious clouds rolled in, thunder struck within the clouds, and lightning splashed into the ocean. The waves started to rush to shore, as if running away from the strike. A figure appeared, silently, walking on the water, the figure was covered with darkness, shaped like a human. Ripples traveled across the ocean, as if the lake had stopped in time. Everything seemed like that other than her and the other person.

"Hello?" Jenny asked the person. "Who are you?" Jenny seemed confused, but something about the person was familiar. Than out of nowhere, the song Everytime We Touch started to play, and echoed through the beach. "No...It can't be..." She said, backing up away from the person. The mysterious figure, laughed as it walked closer and closer, little by little, the face was shown. "No..."

"Jenny...Jenny...Where'd you go?" The voice echoed through the beach. "Where'd you go? I miss you so..." Fort Minor. The song was from Fort Minor.

"Why!? Why!? Are you still here!?" Jenny screamed. Tears flooding her eyes, streaming down her face. She swung herself up, tears falling towards the sand. "WHY!?...Riku...why?" She whispered the last two words softly, but her voice echoed.

Laughing, the hooded figure took off the jacket, revealing himself. The jacket was swung into the ocean, his long silver hair came falling down. Wearing a black strip of cloth over his forehead, looking at her with his cold, dreadful eyes. Wearing a sleeveless red shirt with black lines going through it, and a pair of dark blue jeans. "I've been waiting for you...Jenny..." Walking closer towards Jenny, with each step, it echoed, making everything sound louder than it really is. "Jenny...I missed you..."

Trembling against the wall, trying to get out of the way, but couldn't. The walls began to move around her, trapping her with only one way out, the one way out, and that one way was where Riku stood, walking towards her, with each passing step. "NO!" She shouted, petrified with fear. Everyone had something they were scared of, hers was her first boyfriend, who waited for her, and smothered her with love. "Riku, don't..."

Jenny than looked at herself, she was stronger than this. She had been through so much more than this. Standing up, she glared right into Riku's eyes. Riku stood there, Jenny's fist clenched tightly. "This time, I'll stand and fight, no more running..." With that, Jenny ran up towards Riku, but as her fist came into his face, he faded away, and transformed into a gassy haze that swirled up into the clouds.

"Impressive..." Clapping was heard from behind. She turned around to see AncientBeetlemon, clapping and praising her. "Very impressive...But this isn't enough..." Ceasing his clapping. "Calamity Thunder!"

"O snap!" Jenny said, running out of the way of the thunderstrikes. "GEM! Where are you?!" Jenny shouted, asking for her digimon partner. As she ran, she didn't look up, and thunder came down above her head. "Ah!" There was a blinding light, thinking she was dead, but as she opened her eyes, she saw GinRyumon aka Gem. "GEM!"

"Hey Jenny!" Gem said smiling a bit. "Sorry I'm late."

"That is okay." Jenny answered. The flash of light disappeared and they both had smiles on their faces widely crossing their faces.

"Calamity Thunder!" AncientBeetlemon shouted.

"Battle Rod Break!" With a small smirk on her face.

"Nice technique..." AncientBeetlemon praised. "Using your tail as a lightning rod." Clapping a bit, stopping after a few seconds. "Well, than how about this? Terra Blaster!"

As the thunder struck her tail, she was electrically charged. The smirk remained on her face. "Armor Piercing Blade!" Shooting an iron spear out of her mouth, charged with electricity ran through it. "Ha!" The two attacks collided with each other, which made rushing winds blow across the sand. "Ah!"

There was an explosion that pushed Gem back, and Jenny blown into the ocean, knocked out, floating as the waves collided onto her. Gem worried, but she couldn't do anything about it, if she showed any weakness, that could be the last for her or Jenny.

"Nice try..." AncientBeetlemon spoke as he walked out of the large dust cloud in the air. "Terra Blaster!" Again, a beam came out of his hands, directly hitting Gem in the side of her body. Hearing Gem's scream of pain, AncientBeetlemon was satisfied with his work. Gem flew into the air, smoke flying from her side, landing a feet or so near the water, sliding and splashing into the water. "Terra Blaster!" Continuing Gem's suffering.

"Ah!" The beam splashed into the water, missing about an inch or so in front of Gem. The aftershock wasn't as bad, but it was terrible to see AncientBeetlemon having ready to launch another Terra Blaster. "Armor Piercing Blade!"

"Terra Blaster!" The two attacks slammed into each other, each equally balanced, but than, somehow, the Terra Blaster destroyed the iron rod, and charged at Gem. "Terra Blaster! Terra Blaster! Terra Blaster!" Three right after the other, pushing each other, coming faster and faster towards Gem.

"No..." Gem said, exhausted, laying in the ocean, feeling the ocean, pushing her away, and pushing her closer. "I won't let it end like this..."

"NO!" Jenny shouted out of nowhere, jumping in front of the three attacks. "Ah!" Her scream were loud and high pitch. As the attack ended, Jenny was covered with scratch and her shirt had holes and rips and tares. Than the aftershock came, knocking her into the ocean, landing on her back, on top of the water.

"Jenny!" Gem shouted, shooting up as fast as a gun shot. Turning her attention back to AncientBeetlemon. "You'll pay..." It was like as if a veil was covering her with anger, destruction, and hatred. "You'll pay, I swear..."

"I'd like to see you try..." AncientBeetlemon replied.

"Ah!" Gem charged at him, slamming her side into AncientBeetlemon. "Battle Rod Break!" Slamming her tail into his face, with haste, she jumped back and came again. "Armor Piercing Blade!" Her iron rod out of her mouth, slamming into AncientBeetlemon's chest.

AncientBeetlemon was fired towards the wall behind him. A large crack was in the wall, smoke raising from the sand and his body. "Terra Breaker!" The beam hit Gem directly, but somehow, Gem continuing to charge at him. "What!?"

"Arrg!!" Tackling AncientBeetlemon back into the wall, pushing him more and more into brick wall, making it crack more and more until she broke through. AncientBeetlemon spit blood out of his mouth, as he gasped for air. "Battle Rod Break!" Standing at such a close range, this was a bad situation for AncientBeetlemon.

"No!" Those were his last words, blood drew from his chest, and he vanished without a trace.

All of a sudden, everything turned white, a statue of AncientBeetlemon was shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

"You have defeated AncientBeetlemon...with that, I will grant you with his data..." With those words, a strip of data flew out of the platform of the statue and flew into Jenny's digivice. "Transfer complete..." The voice faded away from white room.

"Jenny, your so brave..." Gem said softly as she walked towards Jenny, who was laying flat on the floor, but she was healed for some odd reason. "Jenny..."

"_Something is extremely wrong here..."_


End file.
